The Devil and His Mistake
by djskein
Summary: Have you ever wondered why exactly Mandy is so evil? This might give some insight...
1. Something To Say, Something To Do

I usually like telling the audience the inspiration for my stories so here goes this one. The inspiration for this story came from people giving reasons to why, in fact, Mandy is so evil on message boards. There were a few people who had the obvious idea that she is the spawn of the Devil. Now, I don't completely dismiss (unlike everyone else) that but I decided to think about for awhile and came up with this summary (which, in reality, might ruin the story for you): "Mandy is the end result of Satan in human guise, coming down to Earth and going to a bar because of boredom and the person who would eventually become Mandy's mother having a one-night stand". I then decided to add a few surprises here and there. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and I never will. If I did, I'd commissioned a TV series based on Grim Tales from Down Below.

* * *

Satan laid in the chair at his office and sighed. Sure, he was the Prince of Darkness but contrary to what people thought, he did, indeed, have feelings and right now he was feeling bored. Satan stayed like this dormant in his office for another hour or so until he finally decided to venture out. It was outside he saw his best friend, Grim, standing around.

"Grim, what are you doing here?" he said to Grim.

"Nutin, man, why you say that?"

"No reason".

After a few seconds, Satan says to Grim "I've been sitting in my office for about an hour trying to what the fuck I should do. I mean, there's' nothing to do in this fucking place, is there? I always gotta keep it so fucking sadistic and malevonent just to please the masses! I mean, where's the fun? I need some action, I need to something to fucking do, man!"

Grim took this all in and says, "I hear ya, mon and I don't know what I can suggest. Hey, wait ta second, how about cha go up to Earth to day and go to one of their bars. I hear dere pretty nice".

Satan then thought, "You just suggested I go to Earth for tonight not truly comprehending what that might mean?"

"What cha mean, mon?" questioned Grim.

"What the fuck do you think I mean, I'm the Prince of fucking Darkness, Don't you think people would be a lil' scared about that?" Satan replied.

"Oh, no, why the hell would ja go there like ya are now? Ya go disguised as a human. I've seen you do it before" Grim reiterated.

"Yeah, but in the thousand upon thousand of years I've been alive, I haven't actually even thought about visiting Earth. Is it really a good idea?" Satan wondered.

"Of course it is, I mean, dis is Satan I'm talking ta, isn't it? Ya laugh at de notion of shit ideas. Just go, alright and as ya friend, I'll promise ya have a good time" Grim said reassuringly to him.

"Alright", Satan replied.

* * *

Satan stand in human guise outside a nondescript bar in a town called Endsville. He gathers himself together, walks inside and sits down at the bar.

"Can I get four shots of whiskey?" he calls to the bartender.

Looking around, he suddenly wonders to himself why, in fact, he decided to come here but quickly dismissed it and merely listened to the music playing.

_Here in hell's hammock just thinking up deviltry_

_Planet-wide panic's a hat that's so old_

_I'd rather write about her in my diary_

_Could she be mine without selling her soul?_

_Dirty deeds from a demon seed_

_Don't excite me anymore_

_Is there one girl_

_Just one girl who says_

_I'm bigger than Jesus now_

_And I love her_

_I'm bigger than Jesus now_

_Up above her_

_I'm stage diving off the church of the holier than thou_

_And I'm bigger than Jesus now_

_He's got his uptight white virginal followers_

_I've got these metal chicks dumber than rocks_

_Dated one once but I hated the music_

_And all her ex-boyfriends were there on the bus_

_It's never good to be "understood"_

_By a girl in acid wash_

_And God only knows what it is that I really want _

_I could ask but he's not the best confidant_

_Puts me down in the Biblical sense_

_In this basement apartment with hell-to-pay rent_

_There's one girl_

_Just one girl who says _

_I'm bigger than Jesus now_

_And I love her_

_I'm bigger than Jesus now_

_Up above her_

_I'm stage diving off the church of the holier than thou_

_And I'm bigger than Jesus now_

* * *

Satan pulled himself away from the startlingly accurate lyrics from the song just played to survey the bar. It is there he meets a stunning handsome lady by herself. He stands up, dusts himself off and walks over to where she's sitting.

"D'ya mind if I sit here?" Satan asks the lady.

She replies hastily, "Oh, no, not at all. Go for it".

Satan then asks, "So, what's your name?"

"Claire, what's yours?"

It is then Satan realized he didn't have an alias for himself so he spends a few seconds thinking of one. He then said "Uhh, Gabriel. Yeah, that's my name, Gabriel".

"Oh, that sounds quite upper-class, doesn't it?" Claire replied in a very interested manner.

Over the next couple of hours, the two have a very informal chat to each other, "Gabriel" keeping careful not to reveal his true nature.

After a while, "Gabriel" realized how long they had been talking and says to Claire, "It's getting late, how's about we go?"

"Well, how about continuing it at your place?" Claire suggested.

But before she got any further, "Gabriel" jumped in and said in an informally serious tone "Yeah, I'm very, very certain you wouldn't want to go back to my place. Let's go to yours."

"Why not?" Claire wondered.

"Look, let's just leave it at that and go to your place, OK?" he said in a more stern matter.

"Alright, then" replied Claire.

* * *

Eventually, after hailing a taxi there, "Gabriel" and Claire made it to her apartment complex and walked up to her apartment. Claire turned on the lights, dimmed them and put some music on in the background and the two began talking again. After awhile, they stopped for a moment and Claire kissed "Gabriel".

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I should have asked, shouldn't of I?" Claire said to "Gabriel" ashamedly.

Although quite surprised, "Gabriel" didn't care and returned the favour by kissing her as well. Eventually, they started getting more into it and before they knew it, they started feeling each other up.

"If we're going to have sex, can you turn out the lights?" "Gabriel" told Claire.

"Ooh, that's sound a bit hot to me", she replies in an aroused manner.

"Not exactly", "Gabriel" says in a sotto voice.

After the lights were off, they then both followed with their clothes and got into it.

The next morning, Claire awoke to find herself alone on the couch that she and "Gabriel" had just had sex on. She is initially quite angry at being used but gets over it quickly and gets ready for work. The days go by and she starts feeling bizarre changes, such as throwing up in the morning and strong cravings. Claire booked her self in for a doctor's appointment after a few weeks.

"Claire Jones, the doctor will see you now" the receptionist called to Claire at the doctors'. The doctor does some standard test on her and eventually sends this off to the lab. They schedule an appointment for a few days later to discuss the results. Claire gets to their appointment on the specified day and the doctor begins by telling her the results of her tests.

"Well, the results are in and Ms Jones, it appears you're pregnant".

* * *

There it is, my first chapter of the "true" story of Mandy's birth. The song I inserted halfway through is a song called "Devil's Diary" by The Caulfields. I wanted to put it in because I felt it really fit with how I was presenting the story. I was portraying Satan as a much more humanized and relatable character and I feel that song had many ideas I would have used to show Satan as a much deeper character. I thought about doing that song in a songfic but decided not to as it goes quite well with the story, in my view. Expect me to update in a couple of days, school permitting. 


	2. The Truth, Harsh Mistress

Disclaimer: I don't own Grim Adventures. I know you know that, don't berate me for it.

* * *

Satan waited outside his office for somebody. Eventually that somebody came after a few minutes. "Grim, I got something I wanted to ask you". 

"What is it?"

"Where the hell have you been? I mean I know you have your work and all but you never seem to have any time left for these days. Where have you been during the "precious" free time you have available?"

"Well, it's a long story really" "Well, I'm listening".

* * *

"OK, what happened is dis. I had ta collect ad soul of a pet hamster but ad kids who owned it didn't want mesh to. So I made a bet with deem. If I could beat deem in a limbo competition, I got ta take their pet hamster's soul. But if dey win, I have ta be dere best friends forever. Ya can only guess wat happened".

Satan tried as hard as he could stop from laughing, a point which Grim could easily see and then asked, "What are the supposed "little shitheads'" names?"

Grim replied in a sighful tone, "William and Amanda but everybody calls then Billy and Mandy".

Satan then wondered to himself and said aloud to Grim "What I can't understand is why you agreed to follow through with it. I mean, you should be able to stand up to those kids and tell them to get fucked. I mean, you wouldn't want to do some puerile, childish like be their best friends" and then Satan says the last word in a comically menacing tone "Forever".

Grim replied in vain "Yeah, dat's true but ya know how bets work. Ya just can't back out of dem, no matta how unbelievably stupid. Plus, I couldn't ever stand up to Mandy".

Satan then said in a very interested tone, "Oh, and why might that be?"

"There's something about her I can't put my finger on. She might be very evil but there's just something else about her. It doesn't really seem to be "of this world", you might say. I mean, this girl would be enough ta make you yourself shit your pants, lest ya had any, just by her mere presence".

Satan was taken aback by that and said, "Come on, she can't possibly be that scary".

Grim then reassured him "Oh, lord yes, she is. I ain't lying, there's something weird about her. What's even weirder dough is data here parents are nothing like her. Dere pretty normal people."

Satan then asked "What are their names?" just to be inquisitive.

"Uh, damn it, I can't remember. Ah, yes, dere names are Phil and Claire".

Satan then froze at the word "Claire" and suddenly remembered around 10 years ago when he decided, acting on the advice of Grim, to go to a bar up in Earth and have a drink.

It was there he met someone named Claire.

He then also remembered them having sex at one point and decided to ask Grim, "Uhh, can ya tell me how old the rascals are? I'm just curious".

Again, in a slightly agitated tone (more at himself than Satan) he replied "As old as yed think de would be".

"Which is?"

"Well, dere both 8 now but I think Mandy will be turning 9 soon. Lord knows she's go something fun planned for her birthday" said Grim, the last sentence filled with extreme sarcasm.

* * *

Before Satan could prove anything, he needed evidence so he tricked Grim into thinking he cared about what these kids looked like and said "Say, Grim, the next time you see these kids, could you take a picture of them for me? In fact, while you're at it, try and get a photo of their parents, especially Mandy's". "

Why?" asked Grim.

"What, a supernatural being can't wonder what these little rascals and their parents look like".

In a slightly uninterested tone, Grim sighed, "Eh, fine, whatever. I got ta get back now and do some chores for dem."

Satan, again, tried to suppress his laughter but couldn't help and screamed, "Chores? Oh, you low, low bastard" in a mock-sympathetic tone.

"Well, here's dem pictures you wanted. I couldn't get Mandy and her parents together in a photo. I didn't even try, really, it ted be like keepin' a dog in a bath".

Satan then took the photos from Grim and went into hid bedroom. He laid down on his bed and had a look at the photos. Presumably, Billy liked having his photo taken so Satan had to sift through almost 50 pictures of Billy acting like an idiot. Eventually, he made it to Mandy and noted similarities between himself and her. But he couldn't be certain until he examined Mandy's mother.

After even more photos of Billy, he found a photo of Mandy's parents, Phil and Claire. Examining the photo, it then became clear to him. That was indeed the exact same Claire he had a one-night stand with ten odd years ago. He puts down the photos, stays still for a second and then says to himself, "I've made a huge mistake".

* * *

Nice Arrested Development reference, I'm sure. I'm sorry that the main characters aren't in here yet but I'm trying to establish a beginning here. They're sure to turn up in the next chapter. Anyway, hope you like it so far and if you do, then please review! 


	3. Not So Tough Now

Mandy awakes from her slumber one morning and walks boldly to the kitchen table. She sits down and snaps her fingers. "Mother, I demand you make breakfast for me. NOW!!" Unfortunately, this was the sort of psychological abuse that Claire had gone through for the last 9 years and she had enough of it. She had been up the night before waiting for Mandy so she can finally give her a piece of her mind.

"No". "What did you say to me?" replied Mandy sternly.

"You heard me, you little shit, I said no!" Claire said to Mandy in such a way she'd never been spoken to before.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I-." Claire cut off Mandy before she finished. "How dare YOU speak to me like that? I am your mother, alright, and I am your superior. But I have put up with you abusing and manipulating me for too long" yelled Claire.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" said Mandy smarmly. "You know what? I've had it up to here with you, you evil little child, you heartless brat, you spawn of Almighty Satan!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! NOW!!" screamed Claire at the top of her lungs.

Mandy stay confident that she wasn't going to move as no one had ever told her what to do before. "I'm not moving until I get my breakfast" said Mandy. "And then after I have eaten my breakfast, I'll be leaving when it suits me. You will never be able to tell me what to do, no matter how loud you shout it, do you understand?".

That was the last straw for Claire. She grabbed Mandy by the collar of her dress and stared intensely at her face. "You listen to me, you evil little fucker, I want out of my house for good. You are never to return here again. I never want to see you again. I've had enough of you, you've put my life through hell for too long, I now disown you. I don't care what happens to when you leave, I really don't. You could be dead tomorrow and it wouldn't matter to me. So, leave now, OK, or else I'm going to call someone to force you out!".

Mandy was still as apathetic towards her mother as she was before "Oh, is that supposed to intimidate me? No matter what you do, you will never have any power over me, I control you!". At that point, Claire finally did something she'd been wanting to do for years. She hit Mandy. Hard. So hard, Mandy fell to the floor and started bleeding. However, even though this act of violence was enough to make Mandy cry, she kept her composure and nonchalantly walked out the door. Claire, on other hand, was torn between how bad she felt about hitting Mandy and how good it felt to finally have her out of her life. She sat down and thought about it for awhile.

Meanwhile, Mandy walked down the road. She thought about heading to Billy's house however she didn't want him or Grim to see her in her vulnerable state. So she kept walking, even though she was bleeding heavily and had a black eye. Not caring about the reaction's of people around her, Mandy just keep walking until finally she couldn't take it anymore and started crying about what her mother did with her head sunk inside her knees on a miscellaneous street corner. No one had done anything like that to her before and she was shocked about how much it hurt and it suddenly made her feel bad about how she treated her mother. Of course, although she was mainly crying about the pain and was still bleeding heavily, she also now realized she had nowhere to go. So, before she thought about going to Billy's house, she ended up passing out first, a lifeless wreck on the edge of the road.


	4. This Is What You Want, It's What You Get

Fourth chapter and I've known gotten the idea to add a MandyxBilly subplot after finishing this part. Stay tuned as it might be a while before I update again

* * *

Satan lay still in his bed, still aghast at the shock of his illegitimate daughter. As he tries to rationally think it through in his mind, he then realizes after ten long years, he must confront this head on. Of course, Satan also knows that even though he is the Prince of Darkness and ruler of all that is evil, nothing is more evil in this world against another being than a woman scorned, especially if that woman was carrying the daughter of the Devil. Knowing the first step is to tell his best friend about the ordeal, he is actually greeted by Grim only seconds later, who he had been oblivious to the fact he had been standing over Satan for a few minutes.

"Grim, where the hell did you come from"? Satan cried out to him.

"Ya don't realize thatcha been in here for hours now?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was wondering what the hell you're doing in here."

Satan then says sheepishly "Oh, I'm just browsing through these photos".

Grim felt that the term "browsing" seemed questionable and decided to bring attention to it.

"I don't think you've been doing much browsing because you've been staring at this picture of Mandy for a long time now".

"What are you implying, Grim?".

"Listen, don't think I don't know. I've always known. For the moment I met Mandy, I knew where she came from. I knew to myself the only explanation she's so fucking evil is because she's your daughter, But I also knew ya needed teh find out for yaself first."

"So, what now?"

Satan knew grim only had one answer for that. He has to manifest him as "Gabriel" again and explain himself to Claire. Satan then thinks aloud "Man, as if being the Prince of Darkness was hard enough, I gotta confront something I haven't thought of in ten years". Grim reassures Satan that he'll help him out by easing the burden of introducing himself. Satan instantly transforms into "Gabriel" and then Grim immediately rips a hole in the fabric of Hell and they both end up outside Mandy's house.

Grim knocks on the door but tells Satan to hide just in case Claire notices him. Inside, Claire gets up from her chair haggardly and opens the door.

"Yes, Grim, what is it?".

"Uhh, do ya know if Mandy is there?"

"Who?"

"Mandy, ya daughter".

At the mention of that sentence, Claire's eyes grow cold and she states sternly, "I have no daughter".

"Really? Then who the hell is the blond haired devil who's been bossing me around for the past few months?" Grim enquires cynically.

"I don't know who you're talking about now if you mind, you can either leave me alone or tell me who that guy in the bushes".

Suddenly, Claire freezes dead still, memories of that fateful night flooding back to her and as if it were a repressed memory, she realizes exactly who it is. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!".

Claire runs inside the house and grabs a steak knife from the kitchen and then runs outside and lunges for "Gabriel".

"How could you leave me with that evil spoiled brat of a child? You've ruined my life, you fucking low-life scum piece of shit! I hate you! You're gonna to pay for the torture that spawn of the Devil has put me through!".

Realizing that it's not going to hurt him, Satan thinks it's best to just let Claire stab him. And that she does, aiming directly at his chest. But as he expected, he barely flinches. Satan takes a step back from Claire, gesturing to Grim to hold her back. He then removes the knife with an almighty thrust from his chest and makes it immaterialize in the air. Claire, on the other hand, is not able to believe what just happened.

"How did you do that? Who are you? Why did you leave with the worst excuse for a child a mother could ever ask for?!"

Rather than answer any of those questions, Satan decides to simply turn back into his original form. Claire is speechless at this and attempts to speak but is too dumbstruck to utter anything. Finally she calms down and Grim feels it's safe to let her go and does so. She swallows her words and then states "So you actually are Satan?"

Satan nods and then Claire says "So when I say Mandy is the spawn of the devil, I'm actually telling the truth? I just thought that was a figure of speech!"

Claire sits down on her lawn and takes a few deep breaths before asking the only question she has on her mind. "Why me? What have I done in my life to deserve to carry and nurture the seed of Lucifer? I was a good girl, I didn't deserve this, why did you do this to me?" Claire stated, tears starting to form in her eyes for the sheer amount of psychological torture Mandy has put her through.

"Well, the only answer I can give you will only open up a number of questions. You humans can sometimes never understand the consequences of a mere one-night stand and you know, us supernatural beings are not completely infallible, we make mistakes and we regret our past just the same as humans do. Therefore the only answer I can give you is that Mandy was my mistake. I did not plan to ever have a child, nor do I ever want anything to replace my throne as the Prince of Darkness but the same as you humans do, I fuck up just easily. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you out but I had no idea. You see, I'm not quite as evil as I've been made out to be, I do have some compassion for others within me, such as my good friend Grim here. But one thing I can't do is undo the past for you."

"Listen, I've had enough of Mandy. I've put up all I can with her brutal psychosis and insanely bossy nature but now this morning I was at the last straw. I don't care whether or not she lives or dies, she is YOUR problem now. I never want to see her or YOU ever again. Now leave me alone". With that, Claire picks herself up off the lawn and goes inside her house, locking the door behind her.

"Well, how are we going to find Mandy now? I can't force her to tell me, she probably doesn't even know where she is at the moment". Grim then explains the best thing to do is to walk to Billy's house as there's always a good chance she'd be there. So Grim and Satan start walking and end up there within a few minutes. Grim knocks on the door and is greeted by Billy, who's normally moronic face is surprisingly more serious than usual.

"Hiya, Grim. Say, it's a good thing you came here, something's happened to Mandy that I think you should have a look at".

Satan becomes concerned at that statement and says to Billy

"Where is she?"

"Who are you?"

"That's not important, where is she?"

"She's on my bed at the moment, I think she's passed out".

With that, all three of them run upstairs to Billy's bedroom. There on Billy's bed, Mandy lays unconscious until Satan looks over at her ironically angelic face. With that, Mandy slowly begins to regain consciousness and surprises not only Satan, but Grim and Billy too with one simple word.

"Father?"


End file.
